Daughter of the Moon
by aurora-inked
Summary: A oneshot showing how Yue realized and accepted her destiny, together with her thoughts as she sacrificed herself during "The Siege of the North Part II". Inspired by Adriana Figueroa's song "Daughter of the Moon", but NOT A SONGFIC.


It was late at night, and Yue knew that she shouldn't be outside. A chilly breeze curled and caressed the inky black water of the North Pole, sending gentle ripples across the surface. The little breeze then lifted to the high wall of the Northern Water Tribe, and in doing so, brushed the white strands floating around her shoulders.

The moon stared down at her, an image that seemed both kind yet mocking, in a way. Yue knew that she should be grateful that the Moon Spirit had given her life, yet sometimes she wondered **why**. Sure, she was the princess of the tribe, but many little ones had only lived a few hours in the world too. Why save her, a sleeping child who would have died eventually?

The answer came so easily, it seemed that the Moon Spirit had used that little ocean breeze to murmur it to her.

"_You have a destiny."_

Yue closed her eyes and swayed slightly. In the dead of the night, the silence only seemed to magnify her thoughts. She became acutely aware of each breath she took, the slight mist arising each time she exhaled. Were her heartbeats numbered? She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to face the valley where the people of the Northern tribe, **her** people, slept serenely. Amongst them was a boy, not yet a man, with eyes as blue as the summer sky –

Yue lifted a gloved hand to wipe a solitary tear that had escaped from her eyes. She had a promise now, a debt that she had to repay one day. She turned back to the ocean, face uplifted to the starry sky. Yue smiled gently at the silver moon and whispered, "I know".

* * *

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

Yue was in a daze. Her people were under attack, the Moon Spirit was dead and gone, while the Avatar had just disappeared into a pond and surfaced as a vessel of the Ocean Spirit. It took a while before the Fire Nation General's words sunk into her.

"_Some of its life is in you!"_

Unbidden, a memory rose: _"You have a destiny."_

She looked up the black sky, so similar to the surface of the rippling water from that night.

"Yes, you're right." Her voice sounded, distant and far away. "It gave me life." Then, all the pieces fell in place. "Maybe I can give it back."

"No! You don't have to do that!"

Yue looked down and realized with a start that she had moved to the edge of the pool, and Sokka was reaching for her. His warm hand grasped hers, and for a moment she wanted nothing else but to turn around and say, "Yes, it's no use. You're right, I don't have to." Let the Avatar solve all the problems, and she could be with Sokka.

"It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

Ah, her father. Her family. All that she had to give up passed through her mind, another jab to her conviction.

"I have to do this."

_If it's any comfort, at least I'll see Mother again._

She walks over to the General, who held the dead mortal body of the Moon Spirit gently in his hands. Their eyes met, hers guarded and his sorrowful. Yue tried to convey her gratitude to this General, who had tried to stop Zhao's evil intentions. But her wariness, bred from so many years of hating the Fire Nation, prevented the words from coming out. To her surprise, the General's eyes softened and clearly conveyed that he understood.

Yue now gazed at the still body of the Moon Spirit. Carefully, she placed her palms over it and felt something dormant within her stir into life. Her heartbeat stuttered as it accelerated, and Yue took a final breath, savoring the twang of icy air and the presence of Sokka behind her.

_Life is very beautiful. _

The limp body warmed beneath her hands as inky blackness rose in her, and she finally gave in to the dizziness and sank back, vaguely hearing Sokka's cry of despair as he caught her.

_Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you._

From the sky

She watched the life

She'd known she would leave behind

Said goodbye

And gave her people

Life through her sacrifice

* * *

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by Adriana Figueroa's original song _Daughter of the Moon_. Please check out her channel, adrisaurus, on YouTube. She's a wonderful singer and has done many songs, including crossovers with Disney and Korra. Cover art is done by the wonderfully talented Tissine, and you can find the original drawing at ( post/30647908716/moon-princess).

Disclaimer: I do not own the universe Avatar/The Last Airbender. Those who do should count themselves lucky.


End file.
